De reencuentros, amantes, declaraciones de amor y whisky de fuego
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. I Ravenclaw - Declan Haworth

_Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Lista escogida:** Las cuatro casas de Hogwarts

 **Nota** : Como no se especifica mucho, he cogido a cuatro personajes, uno de cada casa, poco conocidos y he escrito una historia de ellos.

Espero que os guste, aunque sea un poquito

* * *

 **De reencuentros, amantes, declaraciones de amor y whisky de fuego**

* * *

 **I. Ravenclaw**

El restaurante Las Siete Rosas había abierto sus puertas a las seis de la tarde, hora local. Llevaba esperando más de cinco minutos, pero quiso aguantar un poco más, ya que su cita no llegaría hasta las seis y media. Le gustaba ser puntual, por lo que los nervios hacía que estuviera un rato antes.

Habló con la camarera y ésta la acompañó hasta su mesa, donde se sentó en seguida. Pidió un poco de agua para beber, ya que la garganta la tenía un poco seca por los nervios. El corazón se le estaba acelerando a cada minuto que pasaba.

Era la primera vez que quedaba con un chico después de su transformación. Llevaba años soñando con eso y ahora que había llegado su momento, no podía esperar un segundo más. Apenas conocía a su cita de hoy, pero tampoco le importaba; estaba dispuesta a abrir sus puertas a todo aquel que quisiera entrar en su vida.

Se sentía feliz y entusiasmada.

Miró el reloj por enésima vez. Las siete menos veinticinco. La gente comenzaba a llegar poco a poco y a sentarse en las mesas cercanas a las de ella. Llegaba tarde, pero tampoco quería ponerse en lo peor. Su vaso de agua estaba vaciándose a una velocidad pasmosa y estaba tentada a pedir otro, pero tampoco quería llenarse el estómago de bebida; luego no le entraría bocado alguno para la cena.

Las siete menos cuarto. Tal vez le haya ocurrido un imprevisto y por ello se estaba demorando.

Las siete. Media hora que debía estar allí y tres cuartos de hora donde ella llevaba sentada en su mesa. El maître le tuvo que pedir en varias ocasiones que se pasara a la barra del bar si su pareja no llegaba, puesto que había otras que estaban esperando para una mesa. Tuvo que disculparse continuamente, alegando que estaría a punto de aparecer su cita.

Sin embargo, no apareció. Resignada a seguir esperando un minuto más, cogió su bolso y se levantó cuando alguien se lo impidió.

—Llevo rato observándote desde la barra —le dijo el hombre misterioso a su espaldas; ella ni siquiera quería mirarle a la cara, puesto que detestaba que se apiadaran de ella, pero tampoco quería parecer maleducada y se volvió a sentar—. ¿Me deja al menos invitarle a esta velada?

Ella asintió. No podía perder nada cuando, evidentemente, había sido plantada. Tal vez pasara una buena noche junto a ese desconocido. Puede que hasta pudiera ser algo más que un conocido.

Alzó la vista hacia el hombre. Su rostro le era algo familiar, pero no conseguía dar con él. Era rubio, de enormes ojos azules y una espesa, aunque muy cuidada, barba. Frunció el entrecejo, intentando recordarle… ¿de dónde le había visto?

Oh, no. Acababa de caer en la cuenta de dónde le había visto. No podía ser. Le parecía increíble que fuese precisamente ÉL quien le estuviera invitando a cenar. Justo el chico del que estaba locamente enamorada desde que era adolescente. Había cambiado, pero parecía el mismo de siempre. Pero, ¿y si se da cuenta y estropea la velada? Aunque, por otro lado, debía darle el beneficio de la duda.

—Perdona, no me he presentado —interrumpió sus pensamientos el joven con una sonrisa que a ella le quitó el aliento, para no variar—. Soy Cormac McLaggen.

«Es tan guapo que a cualquier chica le explotaría los ovarios solo con su presencia», se dijo a sí misma.

—Encantada —contestó—. Yo soy… —Tardó unos segundos en responder, ya que no estaba segura de si decirle su verdadero nombre o no—. Soy Delilah Haworth —consiguió decir al fin.

Cormac le tomó una mano y se la besó. La muchacha se sorprendió ante el gesto, puesto que sabía que, de saber su secreto, no se atrevería a hacer tal cosa. Alzó una ceja y se preguntó hasta dónde podría llegar antes de revelárselo.

Probablemente hasta sea divertido.

* * *

La velada estaba siendo tal y como Delilah se esperaba. Cormac era atento y caballeroso, aunque notaba su ego recorriéndole por los poros de su rostro. A decir verdad, dudaba mucho de que hubiera mujer en este mundo que él pudiera amar más que a él mismo. A pesar de lo interesante que parecía la noche, bien es cierto que del único tema del que hablaba era sobre quidditch. A ella le gustaba un tanto, pero no le apasionaba como para no tener otra conversación más que esa.

Cuando abandonaron el local, Cormac le insistió en acompañarla a casa. Ella declinó la oferta varias veces, pero estuvo tan insistente que al final no pudo evitar ceder.

—He de reconocer, Delilah —comenzó a decir cuando llegaron a la puerta de la chica—, que me ha sorprendido gratamente haberte conocido.

—¿En serio? —preguntó incrédula, la joven.

—Hablo completamente en serio. Es más, me he preguntado en varias ocasiones en dónde te habías estado metiendo todos estos años.

Delilah estaba alucinando en colores. Recordó que, en su época de Hogwarts, su mejor amiga, Rachel, le había comentado que él le había dicho esas palabras precisamente. Se estaba dando cuenta de que no había cambiado ni una pizca. Tenía toda la pinta de que usara esas palabras para todas sus conquistas. Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, intentando contener la risa.

—Me encantaría volver a verte y poder conocernos mejor —le dijo McLaggen.

—Yo… yo creo que no quieres eso —le instó la chica.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Necesitas algún tipo de prueba que lo demuestre?

—Bueno, yo…

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir más nada, Cormac la cogió de la barbilla suavemente y la besó. Fue un beso bastante intenso, pero a la vez lento y tierno. Tanto, que a ella le conmovió pensar que hacía tiempo que nadie la besaba de aquella manera y tenía sus dudas de que volviera a repetirse, así que se dejó llevar por el momento. Cuando se separaron, Cormac la miró a los ojos, mientras le retiraba un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

—Me tienes loco —le confesó el chico. Otra frase que le solía decir a Rachel. El chaval tenía el repertorio bastante reducido, por lo que podía comprobar.

—Me alegra saber eso —comenzó a decir ella, alzando una de sus cejas con cierta picardía—, porque he de confesarte yo ahora algo, que probablemente, te interesa.

Cormac le cogió ambas manos y se las acercó para besarlas. Estaba sumamente cariñoso con ella y eso le enternecía y le divertía a partes iguales.

—Ahora me tienes intrigado.

—Verás —comenzó a decir, carraspeando levemente antes de proseguir—, ¿recuerdas a ese chico en Hogwarts que le encantaba jugar a los skittles y participó en uno de los torneos que se hicieron en el colegio y que quedó finalista?

Cormac se quedó pensativo un momento. Tras pensarlo mucho, contestó:

—Oh, sí. Un tal… Declan algo —consiguió decir, tras mucho esfuerzo.

—Haworth.

—Cierto. Recuerdo que ese chico solía estar encaprichado de mí. Yo, como comprenderás, no le correspondía, pero a veces me resultaba un perrito faldero. —Pestañeó varias veces al darse cuenta de que no comprendía qué tenía que ver ese chico con ella—. ¡Ah, ya entiendo! Ese muchacho es tu hermano, ¿verdad?

—No.

—¿Tu… primo?

—Tampoco.

—¿Un pariente lejano?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

—Pues no comprendo nada, amor. ¿Qué tiene que ver él contigo?

—Porque somos la misma persona.

Cormac le soltó las manos de repente. Su cara de sorpresa era un verdadero poema.

—Pero no puede ser —dijo señalándole de arriba abajo—. Tú eres… eres… ¡una mujer!

—Así es. Pero hasta hace unos meses, no.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —dijo con cara de verdadero espanto.

—Pues porque nunca me sentí bien con mi cuerpo y un día me di cuenta de que yo, en realidad, era una mujer.

—Entiendo —afirmó demasiado tranquilo para la cara que había puesto hacía tan solo un momento—. Me parece que tu vecina te quiere decir algo.

—¿Qué vecina? —le preguntó, girándose para ver de quién se trataba. Pero, cuando regresó la vista hacia McLaggen, éste se había desaparecido.

Por curioso que pudiera parecer, a Declan o, mejor dicho, Delilah, no le extrañó el comportamiento de su antiguo amor platónico. Por suerte para ella, le conocía lo suficiente para no llevarse un chasco como aquel.

Lo mejor sería, pensó, que no le revele tan pronto su secreto a sus próximas citas o los espantará a todos.

* * *

Nota: **Declan Haworth** era un chico de Ravenclaw que compitió en el Torneo de Wizards Skittles en el año escolar 96/97


	2. II Hufflepuff - Amelia Fittleworth

**De reencuentros, amantes, declaraciones de amor y whisky de fuego**

* * *

 **II. HUFFLEPUFF**

Estaba nerviosa. Y loca por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero debía hacerlo.

Amelia entró en Las Siete Rosas con los nervios a flor de piel. Se había atrevido a mandarle una lechuza aquella misma mañana citándola allí y ya no había marcha atrás. Sabía que era algo arriesgado por ser quién era —la mejor amiga de su hermana mayor—, pero no le importaba. No estaba segura de si lo que hacía era lo correcto, pero tenía que ser honesta consigo misma y debía serlo con ella.

Porque no podía engañarse a sí misma. Ahora no.

Todo comenzó un par de semanas atrás, en la fiesta de su amiga Charlotte. Había sido invitada de casualidad, al igual que a Megan. Se lo estaba pasando en grande, bailó, rio, se desmelenó como nunca jamás había hecho antes. Y también bebió, bebió mucho. Y no solo ella, sino Megan también. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se estaban besando apasionadamente y pasaron una noche loca y desfasada. Hubo momentos de ese encuentro que casi no recordaba, pero sí la más importante. Cuando se volvió a ver con Megan al día siguiente, ésta hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada e ignoró a Amelia como si tal cosa. Así que, por eso mismo, debía citarla, para hablar tranquilamente, como personas civilizadas que eran, sobre este asunto. Porque, desde aquel día, no podía quitarse a Megan de la cabeza.

Amelia pensaba que estaba enamorada de Marco, su novio italiano con el que estuvo casi tres años. Y, la verdad es que lo quiso mucho, pero eso ya era agua pasada. Cuando Megan entró en su vida de aquella manera tan brusca, a Amelia le sorprendió gratamente su actitud hacia ella. Y tal vez fue esa actitud lo que acabó haciendo que pasaran aquella noche juntas.

Miró el reloj; llegaba tarde, como casi siempre. Tenía por costumbre hacerlo. Pero ahora se preguntaba si no era porque se lo había pensado mejor. Chasqueó los dedos y llamó al camarero para que le trajera un vaso de whisky de fuego con una pizca de jengibre. Necesitaba de un buen trago para calmar un poco los nervios ante tan larga espera.

Cuando entró por la puerta, tan radiante como a Amelia le parecía, se le paró el corazón y quiso que ese momento no terminara nunca. Adoraba todo cuanto era ella: su sonrisa torcida, su ojo vago, su pelo indomable y su cicatriz en la barbilla. No, no era la más perfecta del mundo, pero para ella sí que lo era. Y esperaba —y así lo deseaba— ser correspondida.

—Lo lamento mucho, Mia. —No dejaba a nadie más que ella que la llamasen así. Y lo adoraba cuando lo hacía—. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

—No, no te preocupes. Solo diez minutos. —Veinte en realidad, pero no le apetecía que se tirara un rato dándole explicaciones sobre el motivo de su demora.

—Pues me alegro mucho, porque llevo un día… —Resopló, exasperada, sentándose enfrente de Amelia y llamando al camarero, que en seguida le dio la carta con el menú—. Bueno, espero que tengas hambre, porque yo me comería a un hipogrifo entero.

La sola idea de tener que comerse un hipogrifo le revolvía el estómago, pero no le importaba; tal vez ya lo llevaba algo revuelto por los nervios del momento.

—Por cierto —comenzó a decir Megan antes de que ella pudiera decir nada antes—, casi no vengo, porque me ha surgido una urgencia de última hora en el Ministerio y he estado a nada de tener que quedarme una hora más. Menos mal que se ha solucionado a tiempo, que si no…

Megan seguía con su historia de la oficina, pero Amelia apenas le estaba prestando atención. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, fueron interrumpidas por el camarero para pedirles nota de lo que iban a tomar. Una vez tomada la nota, consiguió decirle, por fin sin interrupciones:

—Imagino que te preguntarás por qué te he citado aquí…

Megan tomó un sorbito, sin entender.

—Para tener una noche de chicas, ¿no? Ya sabes…

—No del todo…

—Bueno, tu hermana me contó que no parabas de preguntar por mí en toda la semana y que a lo mejor me pedías para quedar este fin de semana y eso.

Sí, eso era cierto, pero no pensó que había hecho tantas preguntas sobre ella como para que su hermana le dijera tal cosa. Cogió el whisky y le dio un buen trago antes de continuar.

—Bueno, es que más o menos quería hablar contigo de un tema.

—¿Sobre qué?

El camarero llegó con las ensaladas y hasta que no se marchó no quiso seguir hablando.

—Pues… No sé si recuerdas la fiesta que montó en su casa mi amiga Charlotte hace un par de semanas en donde estuviste allí…

—Ah, sí. —Se quedó pensativa, intentando recordar—. La verdad es que me lo pasé en grande, pero no sé por qué, no recuerdo ni la mitad de lo que pasó. Creo que me pasé demasiado con la bebida y ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué hasta mi casa. De hecho, tampoco sé a qué hora llegué.

A Amelia se le rompió el corazón en ese instante.

—Entonces… ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó entre tú y yo?

—No, ¿qué pasó?

—En pocas palabras: risas, sexo y muchos orgasmos de por medio.

Megan se quedó sin saber qué decir. Realmente le pilló desprevenida todo aquello.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no llevaba bragas cuando me desperté en mi casa…

—Y no solo eso. Hay algo más.

—Dime que no estás embarazada —bromeó Megan para quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Creo… que me gustas. Me gustas un montón y es por eso por lo que he estado preguntando tanto por ti a mi hermana y que ahora estés sentada enfrente de mí.

Menuda noche llevaba Megan llena de sorpresas: primero lo de la noche de pasión y ahora una declaración de amor. No sabía ni qué responder.

—Mia, yo… —Le estaba costando mucho encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no ofender a la hermana de su mejor amiga—. Yo no sé exactamente qué quieres de mí. Ya sabes que lo he pasado bastante mal con mis exnovias y no quisiera que me pase lo mismo contigo. Más que nada porque eres la hermana de Adele y no quisiera que todo saliera mal y… haya mal rollo después entre ella y yo.

—Sé que ahora te ha pillado desprevenida, pero, no sé, piénsatelo. Y por mi hermana no te preocupes, que de eso me encargo yo.

—De momento, prefiero no darte falsas esperanzas. Sé que eres una buena chica, pero de momento no me quiero arriesgar a que todo acabe siendo un desastre.

Amelia se quedó destrozada ante las palabras de Megan.

—De todos modos —continuó diciendo Megan—, no quiere decir que no podamos seguir quedando y conocernos un poco más.

Ambas chicas se dedicaron una sonrisa cómplice. A pesar de haber sido rechazada, Amelia pensó, y con razón, que la esperanza es lo último que se debe perder. Y en esos momentos era lo que más tenía.

* * *

 **Nota** : Amelia Fittleworth era una alumna de Hufflepuff que se encontraba en la lechucería durante el curso escolar 96/97


	3. III Gryffindor - Ruth Mina

**De reencuentros, amantes, declaraciones de amor y whisky de fuego**

* * *

 **III. Gryffindor**

Cuando al fin llegaron a la puerta del restaurante, Sue le susurró a Ruth que se quedara quieta. Estaba con los ojos vendados, ya que su esposa quería darle una sorpresa y no quería que supiera a dónde la llevaba a cenar esa noche. Nada más desprenderse de la venda, Ruth abrió los ojos y miró a su mujer con una amplia sonrisa.

—Las Siete Rosas —dijo alegremente—. El lugar donde nos conocimos y donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita.

—Y donde te pedí matrimonio, no lo olvides —objetó Sue sonriente—. Feliz cuarto aniversario, cariño.

Ruth se acercó a su chica y la besó con delicadeza, como si del primer beso se tratara.

Una vez dentro, se sentaron en la mesa que Sue había reservado para aquella ocasión tan especial. Y no era para menos, ya que no solo celebraban su aniversario de bodas, sino que además ella le quería dar una noticia que no sabía si podría esperar por más tiempo.

—Vaya, ¿pero a quiénes tenemos aquí? —saludó el maître al verlas—. Si son el matrimonio Mina-Li. Hacía tiempo que no os pasabais por aquí y eso no puede repetirse, ¿eh? —bromeó el hombre.

—Buenas noches, Ben —le saludó Ruth cortésmente—. Esta noche estamos de aniversario.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, cuatro años soportándonos la una a la otra —se rio Sue.

—Pues no sabéis cuánto me alegro, chicas —dijo Ben con cierto júbilo—. Y por eso mismo, os traeré la mejor botella de champagne que tengamos para conmemorar este día tan especial.

Ambas chicas le agradecieron el gesto. Cuando les trajo la botella, no tardaron en llenarse una copa y brindar.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos solas —comenzó a decir Sue—, creo que debo comentarte una cosa que llevo varios días queriéndotelo comentar y no he podido hasta ahora.

Sue cogió a su esposa de la mano y entrelazó los dedos, apretándoselos ligeramente.

—Pues verás, hace unos días me encontré con Mark Lambert, ya sabes, mi compañero de clase de cuando iba a Hogwarts. Y estuvimos hablando de un montón de cosas: de trabajo, de familia, de nuestras vidas desde que nos graduamos en el colegio. Y, la verdad, es que él me comentó algo que seguro te va a encantar.

—¿El qué?

—A ver, ¿recuerdas que hace unos días decíamos que nos faltaba algo en nuestras vidas, pero que no sabíamos qué era exactamente? Pues gracias a Mark me he dado cuenta de lo que es. Se ha ofrecido voluntario para que podamos tener un hijo las dos y completar así nuestra felicidad.

Ruth se quedó pálida, muda. Tragó saliva lentamente y le dio un buen sorbo a su copa de champagne que tenía en la otra mano.

—¿Un hijo? ¿En serio?

No era la reacción que Sue esperaba, en absoluto. Pensó que se alegraría por la noticia, pero ya pudo comprobar que no era así.

—Sí. Mark me comentó que no era necesario que lo hiciéramos de la forma tradicional, ya me entiendes, que él conoce otros medios.

—Ya, bueno, creo que eso no es precisamente lo que me preocupa, Sue.

—¿Entonces?

Ruth enmudeció. No sabía cómo explicarle que ella no quería ser madre, que no quería tener esa responsabilidad que a ella le venía tan grande. De hecho, jamás habían hablado del tema en todos los años que llevaban juntas. Y ella era feliz así, porque pensaba, erróneamente, que su pareja pensaba igual sobre el tema.

—Yo no estoy tan segura de que quiera ser madre, Sue.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No entiendo nada. Si te encantan los niños.

—Y me gustan. Ya sabes que adoro a mis tres sobrinos. Pero una cosa son mis sobrinos, que estoy con ellos tres horas y me voy, y otra muy distinta es tener que criarlos yo misma. No sé, es… complicado.

—Ruth, a mí me gustaría ser madre algún día, siempre lo he deseado.

—Pues hasta ahora no me lo habías hecho saber.

—Bueno, pues ya lo sabes. Además, estoy en una edad en la que, como espere un poco más, no sé si voy a poder tener uno…

—Sue, no me lo pongas más complicado de lo que es…

La situación era un tanto peliaguda. Ruth se sentía como la mala de la historia por negarse a algo que su esposa deseaba y que ella ignoraba por completo. Cuando Ben se acercó a la mesa, notó la tensión entre ambas y se dio media vuelta bruscamente. Y casi era lo mejor, puesto que a Ruth se le había quitado el apetito y dudaba de si le entraría algún bocado. Sue tampoco estaba con ánimos de cenar.

Y tal fue así, que decidieron levantarse de la mesa y abandonar el lugar. No sin antes disculparse con Ben y darle una poca propina por las molestias que pudiera ocasionarles.

* * *

Una vez en casa, Sue se desvistió y se metió directamente en la cama. Se había pasado todo el camino sin apenas mencionar media palabra, más que monosílabos que a Ruth se le clavaban en el alma. Le estaba haciendo sentir tan mal todo ese silencio, que era como si miles de puñales se le incrustaran en el estómago y no consiguiera extraerlos. Bueno, era eso o un problema serio de gases.

—Creo que hiciste mal casándote conmigo —comentó Ruth desde la puerta.

—No digas bobadas, anda.

—Es la verdad. Sería mejor que te hubieses casado con alguien que desee las mismas cosas que tú y no te prive de tantas otras.

—Jamás, ¿me oyes? ¡Jamás! Me arrepentiré de haberme casado contigo, ¿entendido?

Ruth se acercó a ella y la abrazó, recostándose con ella a su lado.

—Bueno, es posible que me haya precipitado al decir que no quiero hijos. No por el momento. Necesito mi tiempo para estar preparada para ello. Puede que en un par de años o tres. No lo sé.

—Está bien. Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Y si no, pues nada. Ya nos apañaremos con Shadow en nuestras vidas.

—Sí, bueno, aunque ese gato me odia —sentenció Ruth con sorna e hizo que Sue soltara una pequeña carcajada—. A veces pienso que trama algo, no sé por qué.

Sue se echó a reír. Si había algo que le gustara de Ruth era su sentido del humor y eso nadie se lo iba a arrebatar. La besó con ternura y, cuando se apartó, le acarició el pelo delicadamente.

—Decidamos lo que decidamos, superaremos cualquier obstáculo.

—Caro que sí.

Y, dicho aquello, se acurrucó junto a su esposa antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **Nota** : Ruth Mina era una alumna de Gryffindor que frecuentaba la biblioteca en la época escolar de Harry.


	4. IV Slytherin - Terence Higgs

**De reencuentros, amantes, declaraciones de amor y whisky de fuego**

* * *

 **IV. Slytherin**

Iba por su cuarta copa de whisky esa noche en el bar de Las Siete Rosas. Desde que hacía dos meses que se destrozara el hombro por una caída desafortunada de su escoba, no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Tenía el hombro tan destrozado que por mucha poción que tomara o hechizo que formulara, no iba a poder jugar más a quidditch en lo que le restaba de vida.

Él, Terence Higgs, una de las mayores promesas del quidditch, retirado a los 21 años por culpa de una maldita lesión. Patético. Al menos así se sentía. Se pasaba las horas compadeciéndose de sí mismo, viendo la vida pasar con amargura, bebiendo todo lo que se podía permitir y más, frecuentando bares de mala reputación a cambio de un poco de alcohol y sexo fácil con el primero que le hiciera un poco de caso. Total, no iba a ser peor de lo que ya tenía.

Esa misma noche, sin embargo, alguien se acercó a la barra y el rostro se le cambió. Le reconoció nada más sentarse a su lado, puesto que aún seguía usando ese perfume tan caro que le ponía tanto.

—Blaise Zabini —murmuró arrastrando las palabras.

—Buenas noches, Higgs —saludó el aludido, percatándose de su estado de embriaguez por el aroma de su aliento.

Llevaban demasiado tiempo sin verse; años, quizá. La última vez que Terence recordaba haber visto a Blaise fue cuando éste último cortó su relación de dos años para salir con Pansy Parkinson. Y eso Terence jamás se lo perdonó.

—¿Qué es de tu vida? —consiguió decir con mucho esfuerzo. Aunque, para ser sinceros, no estaba seguro de si quería saberlo.

—Pues, no me puedo quejar. Tengo un buen puesto de trabajo, una esposa a la que quiero cada día más y una hija a la que adoro. Y, probablemente, aumentemos la familia dentro de poco.

Terence bufó. Levantó la mano y llamó al camarero.

—Por favor, tráigame un cubo, que necesito vomitar todas las cursiladas que aquí mi colega acaba de soltar hace un momento.

Blaise soltó una leve carcajada sarcástica. Miró de soslayo al chico, que tenía la peor pinta que jamás le había visto desde que lo conocía.

—Me enteré no hace mucho de tu lesión. Lo siento, Terence, de verdad. Si puedo hacer algo por ti, ya sabes…

—Hacer algo por mí —repitió por lo bajo—. Pues mira, sí. Podrías, para empezar, dejar a la zorra esa que dices que es tu mujer, que se metió por en medio, y volver conmigo, que es con quien debes estar.

—¡No te consiento que hables así de Pansy o será lo último que digas en tu miserable vida!

—Pues no decías lo mismo cuando tenía tu polla en mi boca todas las noches.

Blaise negó con la cabeza, decepcionado. En el fondo esperaba que su viejo amigo y expareja le hubiese ido mejor en la vida. Y sentía verdadera lástima por él.

—No pienso entrar en tu juego, Terence. No esta vez. Si te dejé no fue por Pansy, lo nuestro ya estaba muerto mucho tiempo. Me harté de la vida que llevábamos juntos y decidí emprender una nueva con ella. Y fue la mejor decisión del mundo. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, seguir adelante, avanzar en la vida. No puedes seguir el ritmo que llevas, porque entonces vas a acabar solo. Y eso, amigo mío, es lo más triste que puede pasarte en la vida.

Terence se encogió de hombros. Era más que evidente que le importaba tres pepinos lo que Zabini le estaba diciendo.

—Pues si tan feliz estás, entonces qué carajos haces aquí, en un bar. Y solo.

—He venido a traerle unos papeles a Ben, el encargado, del Ministerio. Le debía un favor y se lo he devuelto.

Blaise sacó de una carpeta un papel que dejó encima de la barra. Miró a Terence, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y, sin mediar más palabra, abandonó el lugar.

Terence se quedó allí un rato más, con su bebida, meditando las palabras que su viejo amigo le había dedicado.

* * *

Se despertó por los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana. Abrió un ojo con dificultad y un dolor profundo le invadió en la cabeza. Hacía mucho que no tenía una resaca como la que estaba teniendo en ese momento. Se incorporó en la cama y se dio cuenta de que llevaba la misma ropa que la noche anterior. Miró a su alrededor y se percató del detalle de que no sabía dónde se encontraba. No recordaba mucho, tan solo haberle estado dando mucho la brasa a Ben, el camarero del restaurante donde estuvo la noche anterior.

Se levantó lentamente y salió del dormitorio. Se dirigió a la cocina, puesto que tenía un hambre atroz a pesar de la jaqueca que llevaba. Se sirvió algo de desayunar y se sentó en la mesa, preguntándose de quién sería el piso. Aunque no era muy lujoso ni grande, sí que era acogedor.

—Vaya, pensé que no te despertarías nunca, dormilón —dijo una voz varonil detrás de él que reconoció en seguida.

Era Ben, el maître de Las Siete Rosas. Estaba semidesnudo, con una toalla como único atuendo, y frotándose otra el pelo mojado.

—¿Puedo saber por qué me he despertado en tu dormitorio? —preguntó secamente.

—Zabini me dejó una nota junto al papel que me dejó anoche. En ella ponía que no te dejara volver solo a casa en ese estado. Y, como no sabía dónde vivías, pues te llevé a la mía.

Terence se quedó sin saber qué decirle. Y, a decir verdad y sin tanto alcohol de por medio, Ben le parecía un hombre bastante atractivo; tanto, que no le importaría que se le cayera accidentalmente la toalla.

—¿También hemos tenido una noche apasionada o eso te lo reservas para cuando esté sobrio?

—Para nada, encanto. No he hecho ni pienso hacer nada de lo que tú no quieras —le respondió guiñándole un ojo con picardía y media sonrisa en la cara.

—Bueno —comenzó a decir Terence—, es posible que seas la compañía que necesito ahora.

—Pues estás de suerte, porque hoy, precisamente, es mi día libre y podemos hacer lo que queramos —dijo señalando con la mirada el dormitorio que tenía justo detrás.

A Terence comenzó a sentir calor y notó cómo su entrepierna empezaba a hincharse inevitablemente. Se levantó súbitamente para lanzarse hacia Ben, pero se sentó de nuevo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Sí, antes tenía que hacer algo con aquella resaca del mal.

* * *

 _ **Nota**_ _: Y hasta aquí ha sido todo. Espero que os haya gustado y que me lo hagáis saber cuanto antes._

 _Un saludo muy grande y hasta la próxima,_

 _ **Miss Lefroy Fraser**_

 _ **PD:**_ _Por si os lo estabais preguntando, Las Siete Rosas es un restaurante que creé yo para un fic con el mismo nombre, por si os interesaba saberlo._


End file.
